1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sport hunters' equipment. More specifically, it relates to backpacks or pack boards on which hunters can conveniently carry harvested game back to their camp or vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to all persons such as hunters, hikers and others who are experienced in backpacking of heavy loads, that a rigid backpack frame is conventionally used with a canvas stretched across it for resting comfortably against a wearer's back. Such backpack frame carries the weight high up so a person can walk erect without need to lean forward, and thus does not tire even after long distances because the weight is on the shoulders and not on the back. However, when not in use carrying a load, its size hinders a person's free walking movement.